Sham
by Nigelcat1
Summary: On his 17th birthday James Sirius Potter goes to Gringotts to claim the Potter Lordship and its fortune, something his late father never did. James Sirius is in for a big surprise as is the entire Magical World. If you don't like Dumbledore and/or Weasley bashing then this story isn't for you.
1. Chapter 1

SHAM

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Burying a Hero

The world was burying its hero. Harry Potter, the once Boy-Who-Lived, then the Savior and conqueror of Voldemort had died. It was a surprising death as everybody took it for granted that he would die in action or in the line of duty as he was an Auror and even in times of peace that was a dangerous occupation.

No, instead Harry Potter had died from a massive heart attack at age 39. Few wizards died from a heart attack unless they were very old or very sick. His brother-in-law, Percy Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and viewed by many to be a shoe-in as the next Minister of Magic, had issued an official statement saying that the stress of all of Harry's many adventures had weakened his health and since he had been working almost non-stop on a "top secret" assignment so well he truly did indeed die in the line of duty.

He received a grand funeral and many a testimonial was given and a few books were quickly written and then, as is always the case, things subsided and people went back to living their lives.

Two years after Harry Potter died, his son James Sirius Potter walked into Gringotts bank. It was the day of his 17th birthday and he was officially and legally of age in the Wizarding World so he was here to claim the Potter Lordship.

His father had never been able to claim it for two reasons. The first was that he never knew about it as he had been kept in the dark by Dumbledore who had never expected (or planned on) Harry living to reach his majority.

The second reason was because the Potter heir had to be in excellent health as the Lordship Ring, like most rings of Ancient and Noble Houses, wouldn't accept an heir unless he or she was truly worthy. One had to be sound of body and mind, abide by the laws established by that House and, be confident and willing to accept the responsibilities of the Lordship.

According to his own mother, Ginny Weasley Potter, Harry had been much too ill to be considered "acceptable" and never felt worthy enough to claim the Lordship. He felt too much guilt because he thought he hadn't been "good enough" to save everybody and felt responsible for so many deaths that he just didn't have the necessary confidence.

In fact, Harry Potter had gone missing for several months until he was tracked down by his Best Mate, Uncle Ron, as well as his Uncles Bill, Percy and Charlie and several special volunteer Aurors. He had been a mess as he had shamefully spent the entire time continually drunk and was in a bad state of health. It had taken months of the tender, loving care of the Weasleys to get him well, give him a reason to live and to pull himself together enough to become an Auror.

It had remained a closely guarded family secret as nobody wanted to tarnish his record or damage his respectability. After all Uncle Percy had made arrangements for books to be written, endorsements to be given and several other money-making schemes as, despite his father's abhorrence of using his fame, he needed to make money and needed it fast as the Goblins were "after him" and he owed them money.

The reason he owed them money was because Harry had basically "robbed" Gringotts when he went after the Hufflepuff Cup kept in the Lestrange vault. The Cup contained one of the last Horcruxes and had to be destroyed so that Voldemort could be defeated. Not only had Gringotts' reputation been compromised but the bank lost a guard dragon and much damage had been done to the bank's property. The Goblins were demanding reparations mostly for their "reputation" and they named the amount necessary to assuage their honor.

It had been the hard work and dedication of Hermione Granger, Andromeda Tonks and several others who finally "saved" Harry when they brought the Goblins' demands before the ICW. The tables were turned on the Goblins as they were found guilty of holding a very dangerous dark magic item in their bank and the treachery of one of their own, Griphook, who had lied to Harry Potter and had tried to extort a valuable artifact all the while having the intention of betraying him, turning him in for the reward offered by the Dark Lord, a retrieval bounty from the Goblins for the Sword of Gryffindor and many other things.

In the end the case was brought before an International Magic Court and the entire Goblin Nation was at risk due to the Gringotts Britain Branch's attempt to defraud, defame and basically steal from not only a certifiable Savior/Hero but from the last heir of an Ancient and Noble House.

Besides if Harry couldn't raise all of the money then both Hermione and Ron would be also held liable. At first they were being let off because Hermione never had a vault at Gringotts and all the Weasleys together didn't have enough money to cover the loss.

It had been a very close call and only the Head of the Goblin Nation ordering Gringotts Britain to "drop the outrageous demands" saved Harry Potter.

So Harry Potter got to keep all the money made from the books, endorsements and personal appearances. He also finally received the Order of Merlin First Class as had Hermione and Ron. It hadn't been awarded to any of them as the large monetary award that came with the honor would have been confiscated by the Goblins.

As was _**expected**_ , once Harry finished his Auror training, he married Ginny and then Hermione and Ron got married. Then James Sirius had been born followed closely by Albus Severus and then Lily Luna. Harry stayed in his career until his death.

But James was not like his father. No, from what he had heard, he was exactly like his namesakes, his Grandfather James and Sirius Black. He was brash, arrogant, a dedicated prankster, a true "player" and, if the truth be told, other than his looks and prowess at Quidditch, he was nothing like his father.

Oh he still loved and admired his Dad, but there were times when James was…disappointed…with the man who had sired him. James had never even considered all the things which Harry had had to endure in his life starting with the Dursleys, his Hogwarts experience and the destiny he had been "born to fulfill" and had also never once considered that a lot of the "perks" he received and his status at Hogwarts were due entirely to his father's accomplishments.

James had been sorted into Gryffindor (where else would he go?) and as such, he knew he had all the bravery and all that was necessary to claim his rightful inheritance. He had done his homework in that regard and knew all about the vast Potter wealth, property, power and prestige. For some strange reason, his family, especially his mother, didn't want him to claim his inheritance at the first possible moment. They wanted him to wait until he graduated from Hogwarts.

But James didn't want to wait. In fact, his family didn't know a thing about it. He and some friends had made arrangements to sneak off to Gringotts and have certain favored members of the press to cover the ceremony. It would be in the evening editions and James would return to Hogwarts in triumph, wearing the House of Potter robes, the Lordship Ring and bringing back anything he found of interest in the main heirloom vault.

He would then be authorized to have his own private suite of rooms at Hogwarts due to being a "sitting lord" and, as "everybody knew" he was the last heir of Godric Gryffindor. James had always been rather annoyed that he hadn't been made Head Boy due to his status and his "awesomeness" and wanted to "lord it over" all of his peers for the last three months of school.

Yes James would be making headlines that day, but not the ones he had planned on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back from the Dead

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Back from the Dead

James Sirius Potter arrived at Gringotts accompanied by his chosen retinue and several reporters. He was already wearing some very expensive robes, which had been his father's best dress robes, and he strode arrogantly across the bank lobby exactly like James Potter had once done.

He "humored" the Goblin teller by waiting in line until it was his turn to be served and then, in a loud and confident voice announced his reason for being there and demanded to claim his heritage. After he had announced his intentions, his friends applauded and James smirked and took a bow which was captured in photographs.

Everyone was happy and eager to witness all that would come next until the Goblin announced in an even louder voice, "You can't."

"WHAT?" shouted a now angry James. "Do you know who I am?"

"You said your name was James Sirius Potter," replied the Goblin.

Sean Finnegan, son of Seamus Finnegan and currently a Gryffindor and best friend of James, snapped out a few insults until Goblin guards appeared. A ruckus broke out and there was the flash of cameras. James, his retinue and the press were evicted from the bank and then some Aurors were summoned.

The Aurors helped them back into the bank only to be met by Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts Britain. He had prepared for this day and now it had arrived. He smiled nastily as only a Goblin could smile when they were going to insult, annoy and totally devastate wizards.

A bold James then demanded to know why he was being denied his rights and Ragnok answered him.

"Your name might be James Sirius Potter, but anyone can call themselves by any name they chose. They can even claim to be a king, a queen or even a dark lord, but it doesn't mean that they are one."

"BUT I AM JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, HEIR TO THE HOUSE AND LORDSHIP OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER AND TODAY I AM OF LEGAL AGE AND I CLAIM MY HERITAGE."

Ragnok smiled again and nodded to a Goblin who came forward carrying a tray containing with a piece of parchment and a vial of some unidentified potion. He then said, "Before you can claim anything, I suggest you put three drops of your blood into the vial and then spread it on the parchment. It will reveal your heritage."

An angry James did so and then poured the potion onto the parchment. Every breath was held until names appeared on the paper.

"NO. NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE. I AM JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, SON OF HARRY JAMES POTTER AND GINERVA WEASLEY POTTER" screamed James. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS. I AM BEING CHEATED AND WILL TAKE THIS LIBEL TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC HIMSELF AND BEFORE THE WIZENGAMOT. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS."

With that said, James stormed out of the bank carrying the parchment in his hand. Once again he was followed by his retinue and the press, except for one reporter who asked, "What did the test say?"

"Only that his name is James Sirius Potter, his mother's name is Ginerva Weasley Potter but… how should I say this? Neither he, his brother Albus nor his sister Lily Luna are the children of Harry James Potter. They all have a different sire."

"WHAT?" screamed the reporter.

"Also," continued Ragnok, "the REAL Harry James Potter claimed the Lordship and all the inheritances eleven years ago."

"But…but…how…why…how can this be happening?"

"I would suggest that you ask that question of anyone named Weasley or Shacklebolt. They probably won't answer you, so I suggest you ask your questions on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ so that they can't ignore it."

The reporter quickly ran off to do just that. The headlines of the _Evening Prophet_ blared out the question "Where is the REAL Harry Potter?" The scandal of the century had started and there were no answers forthcoming.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Revelations

Hermione Granger-Weasley was livid. No, livid was too tame a word for the emotions she was feeling. She had been working on her usual crusade, that of rights for house elves, a crusade which despite all of her efforts had made little to no progress in the past 20 years. Then a hysterical James Sirius had rushed into her office along with several of his friends and what looked like reporters. He was too short of breath to talk and merely waved a piece of parchment in front of her.

The first thing she said was "What are you doing out of school?" She knew it was his birthday and a small surprise party was scheduled at Hogwarts after his last class. Of course, Molly had arranged it all and attendance was mandatory as were expensive gifts.

James only thrust the parchment in front of his aunt and managed to say, "Inheritance test; Gringotts demanded it; I want to sue for slander."

Hermione read the parchment and gasped. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. She grabbed her nephew and commanded that his friends – and especially the reporters – remain in her office. Naturally the reporters started following them asking questions faster than Hermione usually did, so she had no alternative to call for Aurors to "show them the door" while she continued to drag James to the Department of the Unspeakables.

There another more thorough test was done and Hermione went ballistic. She asked the Unspeakables to watch her nephew and give him a calming draught. She then made her way to Ron's office.

As usual, Ron was goofing off. He had made it into the Aurors but had only risen as high as he had because he was Harry's partner. Since Harry's death, he had been assigned desk duty but as he hated paperwork, he wasn't doing very well. He told Hermione he was "considering" transferring to another department but there were no openings at the moment.

Hermione knew that he would just continue to coast until he could take early retirement. Early retirement would mean his pension would be 1/3 of his last salary instead of half pay if he retired at the normal time.

She also knew that he would never work again and would sleep late everyday while sitting home watching the Muggle TV they had in their half-Muggle, half-Magical household as well as DVDs. He would go to Quidditch games, visit his mother and be fed by her, hang out with friends at sports bars, and "take it easy" because Hermione would always be working and she usually paid most of the bills, such as their children's tuition, out of her salary.

Of course to do this he would have to still be alive after today.

She decided to get his attention in a typical Weasley fashion, namely screaming at him at the top of her lungs. He was so startled he fell out of his chair and the Auror who shared an office with him tactfully ran for his life so the married couple could "chat."

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" he shouted at his wife as he picked himself off of the floor.

She answered him by summoning his wand then punching him hard in his jaw. He landed on his ass and then had the parchment shoved into his face and was ordered to EXPLAIN. His only comment was "Oh bloody hell" which was not the answer she was looking for. She then stunned him and went off in search of Ernie MacMillian.

Ernie was Head of the DMLE and after Hermione showed him the parchment, he agreed to allow to have Ron dosed with Veritaserum as that was the only way they would get _truthful_ answers out of Ron. Two other Aurors were present with one Auror to take down the answers and, as Ernie said, the other to prevent Hermione from doing anything "drastic" or "stupid."

Veritaserum only lasted for 15 minutes and then could not be administered again for several hours. That was why Percy had been sent for so that he could continue the explanation. Both brothers tried their best to stall and/or evade answering but few people, no matter how determined or desperate, could accomplish that feat.

Therefore, before the _Evening Prophet_ hit the stands, Hermione had learned some of the details of the biggest political cover-up ever. Ernie knew this was too big to be hushed up any longer. The Magical World owed that much to the real Harry Potter, so he along with Hermione took the liberty to take Ron and Percy to a Ministry safe house and keep them there until they found out everything. It was a terrible risk to both of their careers and the two Aurors present, but one which the four of them agreed to take.

It all began the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had disappeared and Shacklebolt sent out any Aurors he could spare to find Harry. It was mostly the Weasley brothers who looked for and eventually found Harry. Hermione had wanted to help but was convinced by McGonagall that her help was needed in rebuilding Hogwarts and preparing for her seventh year.

When Harry had been found he had been in such poor condition that he after being given medical attention he was taken to the Burrow to recover. By this time Hermione and Ginny were finishing their seventh year and Hermione had not been allowed to go to the Burrow for Christmas to see Harry as "it would break your heart to see him in such condition." She had also been told he was too embarrassed to be seen even by Hermione.

Ginny had been allowed to "see him" as he was staying at her home and they had "gotten back together" and she was giving him the type of support that only a "love one" could give him.

Hermione had been hurt to be left out but again McGonagall had comforted her and told her that Shacklebolt was looking into finding her parents and that hopefully once she graduated all she had to do was to go to Australia and the Magical government there would assist her.

Hermione had still been suspicious but she was advised by Luna to "go along with it for the time being" because she wasn't going to get any straight answers. "Just watch, listen and learn" had been the advice.

So that was what Hermione did. Immediately upon graduation she was whisked off to Australia, her parents were found, had been very angry with her but had come back to England. It had taken years for them to reconcile with some of the things Hermione had done and when she became engaged to Ron and her parents met all of the Weasleys, Hermione was nearly disowned. Her father loathed Ron Weasley and he still wouldn't speak to him civilly. Any time Hermione asked her father what he wanted for his birthday or Christmas his reply was always "You divorcing that piece of shit."

Her mother and Molly did not get along at all. Molly demanded and got all of her children to come to the Burrow for each and every holiday. No exceptions! Therefore, since the Grangers refused to set foot in the Burrow and be "aggravated" by the Weasleys (who treated them like the Muggles they were), Hermione could only go to her parents' house the day (and sometimes two) after the holiday. For example, Christmas Eve, Day and Boxing Day were spent at the Burrow. Hermione and her children had to be there so they could only visit the Grangers between December 27-30th.

Hermione never liked it but as she had on many occasions tried to explain to her mother, "It was a magical tradition and as she was a Muggleborn and Ron was a Pureblood it had to be the way it was." Her mother never believed her because Emma Granger was an intelligent woman and knew that her daughter was lying.

Both her parents were beyond hurt and Hermione truly hated herself for treating them the way they were treated but how did one explain Molly Weasley? "There is nothing that I can do Mom."

Perhaps Hermione couldn't do anything but her parents could. Ten years ago, "things happened" and Hermione and her children didn't get to visit her parents during any of the Christmas holiday. Daniel Granger proclaimed it as the last straw and both Grangers drew up a new will. The next time Hermione was allowed to visit her parents (without her children as they were in school), her father casually mentioned that after they both were deceased they had left all of their money and property to various charities. Emma Granger was an only child but Dan had a sister and two nephews and a niece which he was very close to so they would be inheriting all Granger heirlooms.

Hermione was shocked but not surprised. She didn't blame her parents as she had not been anyone's version of an ideal daughter, but it still hurt. After Dan had informed his daughter of their decision, he walked out of the room and then left the house. From then on the rare occasion Hermione and/or the grandkids visited, he always left the house.

Emma told Hermione that "Your father says since you 'disowned' us years ago, he has become immune to all the hurt you have given to us and now considers you dead to him. I agree with him and if you choose to never come back…well I understand. You made your choice and I will just have to accept it.

That conversation had taken place two years ago. Hermione had never told anyone about it, not even Harry as he had changed so much over the years it was as if he was a completely different person. And now Hermione knew why.

The Harry Potter she had known for the last 23 years was NOT the Harry Potter she had met at age 11 on the Hogwarts Express. No, that Harry Potter, who was found and brought back by the Weasley brothers had been a doppelgänger. Hermione had always thought such a creature was a myth, but apparently it wasn't. It was a magically created double of a living person and considered very dark magic.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had made the final decision to substitute this creature for Harry Potter. It seemed that Harry Potter had not been as naïve (or stupid as Ron always said) as everybody believed. Harry had always hidden his intelligence due to the Dursleys' treatment of him. He hid it from Dumbledore also.

Harry Potter had left Magical Britain but not because of any guilt he felt but because he had been shamelessly used and abused. He had only stayed as long as he had because Dumbledore had non-removable trackers on him which could not be removed by even the Goblins until Dumbledore's death. By then, Harry knew that he had no alternative but to kill Voldemort as he would never rest until he killed Harry.

Harry suspected that once he had done his duty, he would either be killed, sent to Azkaban or, the worst case scenario, forced to marry Ginny Weasley and then be forever under the control of the Weasleys and/or other Dumbledore-designated successors. So he had made contingency plans and left at the first possible moment. After he made good his escape, he sent a letter to Shacklebolt giving some of the reasons why he was leaving and NOT COMING BACK.

It had been a very well-kept secret that Neville Longbottom had by some miracle managed to instruct Harry about his heritage despite Ron's efforts to keep Harry in the dark. Harry hadn't mentioned Neville's name, only that "someone" had told him things he had needed to know. It was phrased to insinuate it had been Sirius.

Harry mentioned that he knew Ron had been keeping him isolated and prevented him from learning things and Hermione had to admit that she had assisted in "keeping Harry isolated" because she was afraid if he made other friends he wouldn't need her and she would have no one.

Ron had been doing it, as well as many other things, on Dumbledore's orders. All the Weasleys had been "in on it" even the Twins. Dumbledore had told them that Harry "had a destiny" and therefore had to be carefully controlled and molded into what was needed and only Dumbledore could do it. It was the only way the Wizarding World could be saved and safe and no one must know.

Very few people other than the Weasleys, Shacklebolt and a very few others knew anything at all. Snape did, but not McGonagall. Remus did but not Sirius. Moody did but he hadn't liked it and Dumbledore had actually had to spell him into doing certain things as well as obliviating him on occasion. That was the real reason why Moody was so paranoid.

Apparently Harry knew Dumbledore did not have his best interest at heart but played dumb anyway. No one had suspected anything not even the Headmaster. Most surprising was that Harry had a natural affinity for Occlumency and it had only been in his fifth year after Voldemort's resurrection and his invasion of Harry's mind that his defenses were broken down.

Then Dumbledore had ordered Snape not to teach Harry Occlumency but instead to break down all of his defenses so that Dumbledore could gain information about Voldemort's plans. Somehow Harry had managed to hide his "secret knowledge" as Snape had concentrated on learning Harry's worst memories for his own…enjoyment.

According to what Percy heard from Shacklebolt, Harry knew that Sirius wasn't being tortured and gambled that Snape wouldn't tell the Order. Harry had only gone to get his hands on the prophecy and never expected Sirius to show up and be killed. He had felt very bad about Sirius' death but not as bad as he acted as Sirius saw him as James and not as Harry. He had many issues regarding Sirius that were none of anyone's business other than Harry's.

In the letter Harry revealed that he knew he had been betrayed by his friends and just about everybody in Britain. He had no reason to stay, had managed to sneak out most of the money Sirius had left him and the remainder of his trust account and that no one would ever find him as he had made a "deal with the Goblins" and paid them plenty to remain untraceable.

Percy had revealed that Ragnok had made an oath to protect Harry and knew all about his escape plans. However, even though the Goblins could not betray Harry's whereabouts, they wanted some "compensation" for the break-in and had a way to make some money. It had been they who had arranged for the doppelgänger to be made. Thus Harry Potter would "be found" and could earn a lot of money by doing books, endorsements, etc. and that money would be used to repay the Goblins for their loss of honor.

Shacklebolt hadn't wanted to do it, but the Goblins threatened to freeze other accounts which the Ministry desperately needed to rebuild. They had been counting on seizing the accounts of dead Death Eaters like the Lestranges and others but the Goblins were holding them hostage. They had also threatened to confiscate the Weasleys' vaults as apparently Dumbledore had paid Molly large sums of money over the years and given her money for Ginny's bride price. All had come out of Harry's trust vault and had amounted to a very tidy sum.

So the doppelgänger was made and the Weasleys were given the task of teaching it how to be Harry Potter. The plan had been to make the money, pay off the Goblins, marry Ginny to the creature so she could legally keep the bride price money and then after an heir was born, Harry would die in the line of duty.

Then Hermione and Andromeda Tonks had stuck their noses into things, the Goblin Nation found out about the "deal" and since the honor (and financial empire) of the entire Nation was in jeopardy, the deal crashed and burned. Certain heads rolled (starting with Griphook) and doppelgänger Harry got the money and the money from receiving the Order of Merlin (which had been doubled for this special occasion).

Then the "wedding of the century" took place and that was when another surprise was found out. Apparently a doppelgänger was a perfect duplicate in all ways EXCEPT it had no real emotions of its own and no sex drive. It was also sterile.

So Ginny had to find "volunteers" to father her children. The "volunteer" could never know who he was having sex with as that would be a scandal and he would be strongly tempted to brag about nailing Ginny Potter. So a lot of obliviations were done.

At least Ginny had a lot of fun. She became a habitual user of Polyjuice potion and managed to have a very active sex life. She never knew the names of her children's fathers until she got to see James' heritage test. When the children were born, they were immediately glamoured to look like Harry and/or a combination of both Harry and Ginny.

Things had been going very well for years. Ron kept an eye on Harry Doppelgänger and he was assisted by two other Aurors faithful to Shacklebolt and under oath to keep up the charade. Once the doppelgänger was out of the public eye and was at home with Ginny and/or at the Burrow, it basically went into wind down mode as the thing didn't have a long life span. It needed as much rest as it could get and many times all of the Weasley grandchildren, Hermione, Fleur and the other "Weasley wives" were spelled to believe that Harry interacted normally with the family.

The doppelgänger needed to take specially made potions to make its life last. The creature had done such a good job at being Harry Potter it had impressed many people and it remained a popular and well-respected individual.

But two years ago the thing finally wore out and it was time to die, so it did.

The Weasleys never gave up hope that perhaps someday James could claim the Potter inheritance but it was doubtful and he would have to take and pass a rigorous test and, more likely than not, fail miserably. That was the main reason why they were not going to let James claim the inheritance on his 17th birthday as he would probably have to be given some excuse and then spelled into believing it.

But James had had other ideas and decided to act like a "typical Potter" and do it his way. Now they were all doomed especially since he had been arrogant enough to take members of the press with him.

However, the most disturbing thing that Percy and a very angry Ron were told once they had told all that they knew to Ernie and Hermione, was that the REAL Harry Potter had claimed the Lordship eleven years ago. In other words – Harry Potter knew what they had done to him and the only thing that Percy could think of was if Harry would now take revenge.

"Don't worry," Ron told him. "Potter is way too much of a pansy to get revenge. If he was ever going to do it he would have done it when he claimed the Lordship."

"And if the Goblins didn't tell him?" asked Percy.

"Well then why did he come out of hiding?"

"To claim the Lordship you dolt."

"But he waited years."

"Yes, but he still came back and claimed it."

"Actually he didn't come back to England to claim it," interrupted Ernie who had been listening in on their conversation.

"Well duh," Ron said, "how could he claim it if he didn't come back to London?"

"By having the ring sent to another Gringotts, passing the tests and then having all the Potter vaults transferred to the Gringotts closest to him."

"How do you know that happened?" Percy inquired.

"Because I asked the Goblins."

"Did you arrest the Goblins for being accessories to the crime?" asked an eager Ron.

Ernie sighed because as Ron was an Auror for over 20 years he should know that you never arrested a Goblin, especially in their own bank, unless you had a suicide wish. "I spoke to Ragnok because he summoned me. He told me as much as he was able due to his oath and from what I heard, both of you, as well as the rest of your family, are the real accessories to the crime."

"We were just following orders," Percy snapped. "It was Kingsley who planned the entire thing because Dumbledore…."

"No, it was not Kingsley who planned it all," Ernie snapped back at him. "He merely approved it and gave the orders to put it into motion. Unknown to Ragnok at the time, certain Goblins suggested it to Kingsley and to you Ronnie old boy, Bill and your Mum – or as Ragnok said, the real ruler of your family.

"Like Percy said, we were just following orders."

"Not according to Ragnok. Apparently it had once been a plan of Dumbledore but he hadn't located an individual willing to create the doppelgänger. Ragnok knows a lot about the real Dumbledore. It seems he was not as adverse to dark magic as the world thought. He did not hesitate to use it as long as he personally didn't dirty his hands while doing the spell, casting the curse, etc. In that way he could swear under Veritaserum that _**he never performed such dark m**_ **agic** and be telling the truth."

"However, he also tried to keep costs down so that the Order – or rather him – had sufficient money to run with. He had strongly considered having a doppelgänger of Harry Potter made because the kid was always facing death, or at least severe injury, thanks to Dumbledore and he needed to have Potter alive until he had served his purpose and a doppelgänger would be for an emergency and only used if and when it was necessary. The only thing that really stopped him was the cost. Goblins don't give discounts and Dumbledore wanted one for the "Greater Good" but our boys the Goblins refused.

"Well I know for a fact that the Goblins didn't make the doppelgänger, they merely provided it to the Ministry. Then they had the nerve to charge us for it even though they would be getting all of the money that thing earned.

"Welcome to the real world," Ernie said. He then threw two newspapers at them. One was yesterday's edition of the _Evening Prophet_ and the other today's edition. The kneazle was definitely out of the bag now.

"So what is going to happen now?" Percy asked cautiously.

"According to Ragnok, Lord Potter will be making a statement which…."

"You mean he's coming back to England?"

"I don't know Ron as Ragnok only mentioned the statement. You can make a "statement" sitting in your home in Timbuktu and send it to Britain for a press release and…."

"Why would Potter want to live in Timbuktu – isn't that in China or Alaska?" asked Ron, who as usual wasn't really listening to the conversation.

Ernie was getting a headache. "No it is in Africa somewhere and I didn't say he lived there just that he could be living there and.…"

"Then why did you say it?"

Percy solved the dilemma by whacking Ron on the side of his head.

Changing the subject, Ernie informed them that Hermione had volunteered – no demanded – to take Veritaserum so that the world would know she knew absolutely nothing about anything you Weasleys had done. The other "Weasley wives" had also been administered the potion and had all passed. Unfortunately for Bill and George, their wives had decided to leave them.

Ron had made the very stupid comment (well did he ever make any other type of comments?) that with Angelina and especially Fleur "gone" his Mother would be very happy as would Ginny. Unfortunately he had made it in front of Bill who did more than just whacking him on the head.

All of the Weasleys had been arrested including the "almost Minister of Magic" Percy. Fleur took her three children out of Hogwarts and went home to her parents until the divorce was final. The only reason she hadn't done it sooner was due to the political power the Weasleys held thanks to having Harry Potter as an in-law and Percy being able to quickly climb the ladder of success.

Molly had never given up trying to break up the marriage between Bill and Fleur and Bill had lied to Fleur about the divorce laws in Britain until Percy had managed to sneak in a few new laws with the backing of Harry Potter. In other words if Fleur divorced Bill she would lose her children. Now despite the unfair laws a scandal of this scale would see Fleur easily win any custody battle in a court of law.

Angelina also took her children and left Britain for parts unknown and only Percy's wife Audrey and Hermione remained, although Hermione had every intention of divorcing Ron as soon as possible.

The press had full reign concerning the scandal as the Goblin Nation was fully cooperating now that the scandal had come to light.

Actually it had all been planned since the real Harry Potter had claimed the Lordship and his inheritances. From reliable sources he knew that eventually "James Sirius Potter" would try and claim the Lordship as soon as possible and then things could not be hidden any longer. How the Weasleys thought they could get away with this boggled the mind of even the Goblins but Harry knew that Percy would think of something if James Sirius could be prevented from claiming the inheritances.

The Goblins were being very evasive saying only that Lord Potter would make his statement after the trials were through. Apparently he wanted to see if British justice was still the same old mess that he remembered it being. And it was, as Percy was demanding "proof" that the so-called real Harry Potter existed.

Percy was trying to use the "Dumbledore-made-me-do-it" excuse. He was pleading that the Weasleys and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been "forced to obey the late Wizard's orders" against their will. He was also demanding that Veritaserum not be used on any of them because (are you ready for this) all the Weasleys had been somehow potioned and cursed by Severus Snape (another dead wizard) so that when any of them were administered Veritaserum they would be forced to lie.

As ridiculous an excuse as this was, Percy was, for the moment, getting away with it as the pro-Dumbledore faction as well as the news media (who were making a fortune because of the scandal) were supporting the Weasleys. Then the law firm who was representing "Harry Potter" simply asked, "Well if you can't take Veritaserum, just swear on your life and magic that you are telling the truth."

Percy had immediately cried out that Snape had potioned and cursed that alternative also "so that the Weasleys could be destroyed because he hated us for being true members of the Light and favorites of Dumbledore."

They were demanding that unless the so-called "real Harry Potter" presented himself for examination and certification before the Wizengamot then they could not be prosecuted and condemned. Percy had managed to "convince" some important Ministry employees and at least half the Wizengamot that the two heritage tests taken by James Sirius Potter were forgeries and that people like Ernie MacMillian and even Hermione had been spelled to believe it all was true.

No, they would settle for nothing less than the so-called Harry Potter coming to court and proving he was him and being thoroughly checked by healers and Unspeakables (of the Weasleys' choosing) for spells, charms, curses, hexes and given the odd blood test or whatever to prove to the Weasleys (and thus the world) that he was really Harry Potter.

Until then all Weasleys were innocent and should be immediately released and the Goblins should be fined and held accountable for attempting to perpetrate a scam against so noble and ancient a house like House Weasley (except the Weasleys were not from an ancient and noble house).

And they were getting away with it. Until the Goblins got really, really angry for being accuse of committing such a crime as trying to swindle James Sirius Potter out of his rightful inheritance. Now there was only one thing left to do, and it was not Harry Potter setting foot on his native soil.

No, now, thanks a lot to Jean Delacour, father of Fleur and a former Minister of Magic in France and now a high ranking member of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW"), all of the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt and surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix were all being summoned to either give testimony (on the Order members' part) or stand trial before the entire International Magical Community via the ICW.

As this was also the request – no demand – of Lord Harry James Potter-Black, who had been examined, certified and declared to be whom he claimed to be 11 years ago, the Weasleys, et al. couldn't _wease_ l out of it.

It was going be a very interesting trial and the world couldn't wait to hear all of the juicy details.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Voice from the Past

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Sorry but apparently I confused two Chapter fours. This is Sham Chapter 4.

Chapter 4 – A Voice from the Past

The day of the trial finally arrived. Security was excellent and Ernie Macmillan proclaimed it a work of art. A group of highly qualified but neutral experts had been assembled from all over the world and before the trial began each Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and all surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix and relevant persons of interest had been thoroughly examined regarding charms, spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and potions.

The experts had been so thorough that they were able to discover and report any charm, spell, curse, hex or jinx that had _**EVER**_ been cast on the individual as well as what potions had been administered to them. The potion experts were very experienced and talented and made even the likes of Severus Snape look like a rank amateur.

Percy had demanded much and now the world knew that the experts and tests being administered were of the highest quality and as accurate as humanly possible. The experts came from countries all over the world and some even had Muggle degrees in medicine, forensics, etc. There were also representatives from the Goblin Nation, the Confederation of Dwarfs and even the elusive Fae.

If nothing else the TRUTH would be shown and if that truth was questioned not only would the Weasleys and Kingsley have to find and produce _**certifiable experts**_ _**better than the best**_ but in the case of the Goblin Nation, Confederation of Dwarfs and certain Asian nations, actual international incidents would occur and/or blood feuds would be started.

All of the tests and reports were done and reproduced for review not only for Percy and the others representing what was now known for short as the "Dumbledore Faction" but also for the sitting members of the ICW. The Dumbledore Faction had demanded and received a very thorough, certifiable and without a doubt the TRUTH for the entire Magical World to see.

It had shocked them all as who stops to think before they cast a spell, take or administer a potion the effects let alone the medical history it creates. Hermione Granger for one was infuriated to read about all of the totally illegal potions which had been administered to her starting with her first year at Hogwarts through and up to her adult life ending a few days after James tried to claim the Lordship.

Some of the loyalty potions as well as charms, spells and hexes and OBLIVIATIONS had to be cast on her either by Albus Dumbledore or on his orders. However, after he died the only explanations as to the who and why the loyalty, lust, jealousy, "love" and other nasty potions and spells which had been administered to or cast on her caused her not to doubt that A WEASLEY had been responsible.

There had been discovered a few obliviations which were very well done and several that were not. Against his will Ron was administered more Veritaserum (brewed by the world's most renown Potioneer) and he confessed that Bill had done the "good obliviations" on Percy's orders over the years for "various things" but that the other not so good ones he had done the times when Hermione had found out about certain things he didn't want her to know about like, the girlfriends he acquired over the years, the STD he had picked up while away on assignment and even the occasional gambling losses he had.

If she hadn't been planning on divorcing him before but now he was dead, dead, dead. The worst, the ABSOLUTE WORST THING HE HAD DONE was to get some floozy pregnant. Hermione had almost died giving birth to Rose due to an accident and was warned by the healer not to even think about getting pregnant again for at least 10 years. The healer had personally placed a five year contraceptive charm on her so that "accidents would not happen" or Hermione would not be coerced into getting pregnant by her nagging husband (who the healer hated) or the formidable mother-in-law, Molly Weasley who the healer had gone to school with and loathed.

Imagine everyone's surprised when a year after Rose's birth Hermione got pregnant but the contraceptive charm was still in place. Molly called it a miracle and forced Hermione to change healers so that Hermione couldn't be told by her reputable healer that she was merely a surrogate carrier of Ron's child. It had been Molly's idea to transfer Ron's precious offspring (even if it was from a filthy, disgusting whore) into Hermione's "practically useless womb" so that Ron would finally get a much wanted son.

The child was born and named Hugo after Molly's grandfather (Hermione had had no say in the matter). Unfortunately, Hugo's birth had been difficult not only due to Hermione's still precarious health but also due to the spell transferring the fetus from one witch to another. Hermione had very nearly died this time and it wasn't until Fleur had managed to practically kidnap Hermione and take her to her original (and competent) healer that Hermione managed to survive. She also was now incapable of giving birth to any more children.

Several obliviations were done by Bill on Hermione and Fleur, but at least Bill had refused to make Hermione think she could and SHOULD get pregnant again to give Ron all of the children "he deserved to have" according to Molly. Under Veritaserum Bill had opined that Molly wanted Hermione to die so that they could marry Ron off to a "proper witch" who wouldn't want any career other than that as a faithful, dutiful, loving housewitch who would prefer to take proper and excellent care of her wizard, keep a clean house, be a good cook and pop out as many children as possible.

If by some miracle Molly and Ron wiggled out of all of the charges against them (like Harry "forgave them" and dropped all charges [ha ha]) Hermione was so going to sue and whatever else it took to get justice. And don't get Fleur started on some of the things she had found out her husband had done to her and her children at the command of Molly Weasley!

There was all that plus the fact that if nothing else, Percy, Molly, Ron and Ginny were all extremely guilty of committing line theft, especially considering that Ginny was never legally married to Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

The Shacklebolt Administration had one scandal after another exposed as were some of the things which Dumbledore had made many of the Order of the Phoenix members do. Thanks to the Weasleys' demands EVERYBODY was being tried before an International Court of Law and thus nothing could be hidden, no deals could be made, no blackmail or favors called in – NOTHING! Not only were the Weasleys and Shacklebolt SCREWED, the reputation of Albus Dumbledore was exposed for what it truly was.

A new technique had been discovered whereby obliviations – even those done by a master wizard like Dumbledore – could be undone. It was long and tedious to perform and was very painful, but some people, such as long time Order members like Minerva McGonagall, wanted and NEEDED answers as to what knowledge they had been deprived of. Hermione desperately wanted to know also.

The trial took longer than anyone had anticipated but the exposure of the crimes and the finding out of so many truths, no matter how painful they were, were considered by most to be well worth it. Finding out the truth was the only justice that could be given to the many dead and ruined lives which all had been caused by one wizard's vanity, but at least the history books could finally be written and the truth told.

Weeks had gone by just presenting the findings and as of yet, Harry Potter had not been called on to make an appearance. Anticipation was still very high to see and hear his side of the "story" but until then, there was enough truth and scandals to make everyone's day and reporters' careers.

There was one rather unusual request for justice made in regard to Molly, Ginny and Ronald Weasley. It was made by Hermione Granger – who had asked for and was granted a special annulment of her sham of a marriage and thus was no longer be known as Hermione Granger-Weasley nor would HER ONLY CHILD Rose.

Hermione had professionally addressed the assembled court and asked a favor and cited an ancient law regarding line thefts and family feuds, etc. "Gentle Magicals," she said, "If at the end of these proceedings Ronald Bilius Weasley is found guilty – which I am positive he will be found guilty of many things – and if any of the punishments he should and WILL rightfully receive carry the death penalty (and most of them did), I humbly request and petition this Honor Court to allow my father, Daniel Matthew Granger, D.D.S. the right of parental fury and justice to carry out the punishment."

"Granted my Father is a Muggle, but I am his only child and have been so very badly abused in both the Muggle and Magical Worlds and I have _no magical son of my blood and body_ , or magical brother or relatives to get me and my daughter justice as per several ancient magical laws."

"Know this that my Father is ready, willing, able and quite capable of carrying out an execution. He might not be able to wield a wand but he has a Muggle license and all necessary training and qualifications to use various Muggle weapons. In fact, my Father has a Muggle weapon known as a double-barreled shotgun and a full box of the ammunition and he would like nothing more than to use it on Ronald Bilius Weasley and.…"

Hermione had more to plead but laughter and even some applause were heard coming not only from various parts of the courtroom but from the Judges' gallery. A quick vote was called and before anyone knew anything, Daniel Granger, D.D.S. and irate Father was going to get his wish of many years.

What had started out as a "simple line theft" case had quickly grown into a worldwide scandal and many countries with members in the ICW had been looking for an excuse to investigate Magical Britain for years especially during the "Dumbledore years" and with the outing of all of the manipulations and law breaking by the "Leader of the Light" the trial had now taken weeks and there was still no sign of Harry Potter.

Therefore, as the trials now were finally winding down, Percy, knowing that all was lost, played his last card. Since he and the others had nothing to lose he decided to just brazen it all out and demand that Harry Potter show up and submit to testing by the Dumbledore Faction experts.

"If the esteem members of the ICW would remember, all of this 'nonsense' was started by the outrageous attempt to deny and actually steal from my nephew James Sirius Potter, his heritage and in so doing, not only to attack and discredit the British Ministry of Magic's reputation as well as irrevocably damaging the name, honor and reputation of the House of Weasley but to totally destroy the name, legend and legacy of Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light and the acknowledged greatest wizard since Merlin."

Percy had entered the Court spelled with the "loo charm" which basically "took care" of the need to urinate and defecate. Aurors on stake out used to charm so they could keep watch and it was good for 24 hours so Percy was confident that as long as he kept drinking the water provided as a courtesy he could keep on talking. If nothing else, a member or two of the ICW might just "give up" and listen to the garbage he was spewing and give them a break. He truly doubted it with all the evidence provided but he had to try.

After three hours Percy was still giving his statement and making a request for "the so-called Harry Potter to reveal himself and submit to the Dumbledore Faction's experts. The judges sighed as it seemed that he showed no signs of stopping any time soon as he had a lot of research and "evidence" beginning with the start of Albus Dumbledore's life and achievements (real and imagined) and continuing with his legacy, then the history of House Weasley, the Shacklebolt Clan and everything he could think of to counteract and contradict what he was still referring to as the "so-called evidence" presented by the "WORLD'S EXPERTS."

Percy's voice droned on and on and soon it would be lunch time. Percy was so busy talking he didn't notice the three head judges conferring until the head judge interrupted his speech.

"Mr. Weasley, since you show no signs of stopping this ridiculous rant and are just wasting the Court's time and patience, we will now break for a two hour lunch at which time we resume and Harry James Potter will be called to.…"

"But our experts have not had the time to verify that…."

"Au contraire," said one of the other judges, "the three wizards and two witches you named as your experts have not only thoroughly examined Harry Potter, but submitted their reports to this Court ten days ago. Didn't they tell you?"

"No they did not," Percy said hesitantly wondering why they had not.

"Ah, perhaps they didn't want to ruin your day," smirked the head judge. "You see Mr. Weasley, not only were all your experts watched as they did their examinations, they had to swear beforehand on their life and magic that they would report the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Also, just so you know," added the other judge, "one witch and two of the wizards had…unexplained…charms and spells cast on them as well as potions in their system which was also…strange. Fortunately, they had these charms and spells removed and the potions flushed out before they did their exams."

The Court was dismissed leaving Percy and the rest of the Weasleys, Shacklebolt and the few other which made up the plaintiffs alone. They all quickly made their way to the private room which had been provided for them and to their surprise and delight (well Ron's delight) a light lunch had been laid out for them.

As soon as the door was closed and Bill finished checking the room for spells, charms and other goodies, Molly screeched out, "I thought you said the magic and the potions on our experts couldn't be detected."

Kingsley sighed heavily before saying, "I said they couldn't be detected by anyone in Britain and how was I to know they'd make them _take oaths on their life and magic_."

"Because you were once the Head Auror and have been a piss poor Minister of Magic for 15 years," snapped an angry Percy.

That had always been a sore point between Kingsley and the Weasleys. Kingsley had been appointed temporary Minister at the end of the war, then the permanent Minister for 11 years. The reasons for this was that he was a conscientious man and tried his best and because _he had the total support of Harry Potter_.

However, a faction, led by the Weasleys had forced him out of office for various reasons, most of which was because many (Molly) had decided it was "time to share the glory" with others or in other words, she thought Percy should be the Minister of Magic. So Kingsley was ousted and an election was held but to the great shock of everyone, Dermott Macmillan, Ernie's father, was elected and held that post for the next few years until his sudden death from a heart attack. As he was in excellent health and had just had a complete physical three months before and was told he'd probably live to be 150, it was a sad surprise for all.

Ernie tried to start an investigation but "unexpectedly never got around to doing so" and new elections were held. Percy expected an easy victory as all the Weasleys (and thus Harry Potter) were clamoring for his election. However, other people were also running and for some _unfathomable reason_ Kingsley was re-elected.

Before the "scandal" it was being said that since Kingsley didn't look too well (hint, hint) he would not be running again and it was put about by many that Percy would definitely be the next Minister of Magic.

But now it wouldn't happen as they would never survive the scandal. At least Percy (and Bill and George) accepted the fact that they were all ruined and would be extremely lucky not to go to prison. The others refused to believe that they, the most loyal and successful supporters of Albus Dumbledore and his dreams, would lose everything they had acquired by "their hard work and loyalty" and would be very surprised to be convicted and…well their lives, honor and reputations totally and forever destroyed.

After lunch the members of the ICW took their places as did those persons and international dignitaries who had been allowed to attend the trial. The news media had their own separate box and since this was a historic trial it was going to be televised in Magical countries which had television and computer capabilities such as the Americas, certain parts of Europe and Asia. Britain still didn't allow this "Muggle nonsense" to come to Britain even though it was nothing more than a combining of Magic and Muggle technology. The reason given was "Dumbledore wouldn't approve" and his followers still upheld his wishes.

After everybody had been seated, including some very nervous Weasleys, Georg Schultz, the Head Judge, called the trial back to order. He then addressed the assembly.

"Gentle Magicals, during this trial we have heard many very disturbing revelations. Many scandals have come to light and some are so outrageous and impossible to believe that one would think that all of this was a work of fiction as how could people dream up such things, put them into operation and be confident of getting away with it."

"However, evidence has been given proving it is not fiction, but shameless behavior by people publically hailed as heroes, patriots and used as examples of what true wizards and witches should represent."

Upon hearing this both Molly and Ron puffed up with pride and thought that perhaps they were going to get away with everything they had done. The others involved knew better and at least Bill, George, Charlie and Kingsley had the decency of hanging their heads in shame. Ginny, however, sensed they would be hearing something really, really bad and she would be correct in this assumption.

The Judge continued saying "But now the worst sham will be revealed and this Court warns you to brace yourself for what I personally consider to be the most despicable cover-up and life-ruining scheme the late Albus Dumbledore ever put into operation."

With that said a hush fell over the room as people wondered what could possibly be worse than some of the things they had already heard. They'd soon find out as the Head Judge called out in a loud, clear voice "Bring in the individual known to the world as Harry James Potter."

Two court guards opened the double doors leading into the courtroom. A lone figure proudly walked into the room and a loud gasp was heard coming from just about everybody – except Molly Weasley who for once in her life was struck speechless and for very good reason.

It was Ernie Macmillan of all people who heard himself yell out, "But that's not Harry Potter – that's Flora Longbottom!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Shock

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Shock

It was indeed Flora Ianthe Lady Longbottom who walked into the courtroom, a slight, sweet smile gracing her lovely face. As always she was impeccably dressed and carried herself with grace and confidence.

She was calm but the other people in the courtroom were not as shouts and questions burst from all places and the ICW guards snapped into place to subdue the crowds as some people got out of their seats (mostly members of the news media) and tried to run down to the beautiful woman and ask their questions. Many were stunned and it took all the Judges shooting off their wands and dozens of guards almost 20 minutes to bring the courtroom back to order.

Percy didn't know what was going on but he joined Bill in ordering the rest of their family to "Keep quiet and for the love of Merlin DON' . . . ."

By the time order had been restored, Lady Longbottom had taken her place in the witness chair and looked up to the balcony where her husband Neville and several other friends "in the know" such as Luna Lovegood Malfoy (well many strange things had been happening in the past 20 years) and her husband Draco sat. Neville gave a slight wave to his wife and she gave him a nod in return. They both knew the fun was really beginning.

Hermione Granger was being held down by her Father (who had been allowed to witness the trial so that he could carry out any sentences at a moment's notice) as the poor witch was attempting to jump out of her seat and attack Flora Longbottom if only to get answers. Hermione always needed to have answers and always would. She thought things had been the stuff of fiction like the Judge had said but this had to be ridiculous.

She had met Flora Longbottom two maybe three times when she had traveled to a conference outside of Britain. Hermione only greeted Neville asked the perfunctory questions one would ask a former classmate and just gave a nod at his wife. The marriage had surprised British society but no one "who really counted" cared so basically the Longbottoms didn't associate with "certain people who thought too much of themselves."

Neville had left shortly after the war to study abroad. He needed to be taught Potions from scratch to aid him in his chosen profession. As everyone thought, he would be getting a Mastery in Herbology but he was also going to study other subjects to compliment his talent with plants. He had not told anybody, most especially his Grandmother, but he had wanted to be a healer so that one day he must be able to cure his parents. To accomplish that he had to leave Britain as the educational standards had fallen far below what it had once been ever since Dumbledore had come into power.

For ten years he lived abroad returning only on occasion when business called him back. He'd take care of things and leave as soon as possible to go back to his studies. Several of Hermione's classmates had done the same thing as the war had been hard on many people and some, like Susan Bones, had to leave to regain her sanity and find peace. When she returned she married Ernie Macmillan but kept in touch with other expatriates still living abroad, such as Neville.

Neville had met his wife while studying in America. It was thought that she was an American but no one in the circles Hermione ran in ever bothered to find out. It was considered ironic – or laughable according to Ron – that Neville had married a witch named "Flora." Ron had nastily remarked that 'the Squib probably thought she was a plant and that was why he married her."

Even though Ron knew better than anyone that Neville had proven time and again that he was not a Squib, Ron still belittled him to his face the few times they met and many times behind his back. Hermione felt bad that she never defended Neville but her marriage to Ron was always shaky and she had to pick her battles carefully.

Looking at the witch sitting calmly in the witness chair, Hermione remembered the real reason she had never tried to form even a polite acquaintance with the woman. Flora Longbottom was probably one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. Hermione had seen pictures of her in magazines and the woman was always praised for her intelligence, charm, grace and yes, her looks.

She had long ebony hair which she usually wore up for formal events or tied back with a silk ribbon when at home or out shopping. She had beautiful eyes, which reminded her a little bit of Harry as they were almond shaped and mostly green but were described as teal colored. She had a pale and flawless complexion and dressed as elegantly as…well as Narcissa Malfoy.

She had a good figure with curves in all of the right places and a full bosom and retained it even after giving Neville two sons and twin daughters. To make matters worse, she was said to have a Mastery in Charms and Runes as well as a Muggle degree in Archeology.

Neville had met her when he was studying for a Muggle degree in botany. He had gotten a Ph.D. in that subject and combined with his Magical degrees he had become a well-known researcher and had bred new plants species for use in medicine and in growing healthier crops. There was a nasty rumor going around that Neville just might be nominated for a Nobel Prize. Hermione didn't think she could ever look him in the face again if he actually got a nomination and if he won…well her jealousy wouldn't let her think about it.

Yes. Hermione Granger was jealous of Neville Longbottom - and Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood had become a famous writer in both Muggle and the Magical World. Ten years ago she had _married Draco Malfoy_ which was the biggest news story of the year. No one could have seen that coming. They had one son and two daughters all with the same platinum blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. Ron had comments to make about that but Molly and Ginny had nearly gone insane for some reason, probably because Luna had married into real money and had earned a lot due to her own efforts.

If only to herself did Hermione admit that marrying Ron and into the Weasley family had _**stifled**_ not only her potential but her career as it seemed the Weasleys always made sure that while Hermione had a well-paying job, it was not one that she wanted. She was always too busy with her work, her keeping of a house, raising the children and "seeing to Ron's comfort and needs" that she barely had any time for extra reading let alone research. She was also still being criticized by Molly for not living up to her exacting standards.

There was no way out for her as her children would be seized by Ron (and thus Molly) if there was a divorce and due to their "influence" she would probably lose her job.

That was another thing about Flora Longbottom Hermione didn't like. Neville was a Lord and possessed a very respectable fortune. His wife, however, was said to be an heiress that could buy and sell the Malfoys. Ron had "joked" that if Hermione didn't behave herself he just might dump her and charm the Squib's wife away from him by offering her the services of a "real man and powerful wizard" and "Naturally after seeing me she'd snap me up in a second." Hermione had spelled Ron with an impotency charm for three months and had only released it when he was going to have his annual Auror physical.

Finally the ruckus settled down and "Harry Potter" took the witness stand and was sworn in. Then the Supreme Mugwump (or "SM") of the ICW informed all present not to interrupt but to allow the lady to answer the Court's questions. He then turned to the woman and asked the questions that everybody wanted answered. "Would you please state your full name as well as any other names you have ever been known as?"

In a cultured, melodious voice the beautiful woman replied, "For the past thirteen years I have had the name of Flora Ianthe Lady Longbottom. When I was born the birth name given to me by my Mother, Lily Lilac Potter, nee Evans was Rosemond Lily Evans. However, I was born the 'wrong gender' for the plans of one Albus Dumbledore and James Charlus Potter told the world I was a male and was named Harry James Potter. According to the healers and Unspeakables who examined me over the years, they all confirmed that I had been under a glamour since the day of my birth causing me to look the image of James Potter and to have all of the characteristics of a male."

Percy immediately tried to object but found that he had been silenced. On general principle Molly and Ron had been silenced unless they were being questioned as they both had screamed out rants and "objections" constantly throughout the trial. Hermione had kept her composure throughout the trial but lost control but then found that she too was silenced. Other people could be heard mumbling.

The SM then stated, "This Court has been given copies of the many medical exams done on you since 1998 which prove the veracity of your statement. Could you tell this Court when you became aware of your real gender?"

"Yes, when I was about nine years old and living with my relatives the Dursleys. I had been illegally placed there by Albus Dumbledore for his 'Greater Good' but as that is also a matter of record and will become available to the public after this trial, I will not give details about the treatment I received from my sadistic relatives – on the orders of Albus Dumbledore."

"For you information, a book will be printed after the trial so all of you vultures" she spat out glancing at the reporters, "will just have to read it along with the rest of the world. I have waited a long time to tell my story and have been prevented due to the 'leaders' in Britain and all of the _supposed 'Light wizards'_ of Dumbledore's Britain. All proceeds will be donated to various charities to actually 'help children' and not enslave and abuse them."

With that said she went back to her testimony. "When I was nine years old my Uncle Vernon got drunk and as what usually happened when he had a bad day and/or drank too much it was because I had used my 'freakiness' to cause bad things to happen to him. On this particular day he had lost a very big sale and naturally I was blamed. It was a Friday night and he had been drinking heavily ever since he arrived home. I had already received my 'freak-it's'-all-your-fault' beating when he came home and had been thrown in my cupboard and told I wouldn't be getting any food until I deserved it."

"Was this a normal occurrence?"

"Yes and I stated this in my deposition."

"I just want to let people know that this was not an isolated incident," the SM said. "Please continue."

"Vernon usually drank himself into a stupor on the weekends unless they had something planned. They were supposed to take my cousin Dudley to an amusement park and then do some serious shopping as he needed his 'back-to-school-toys' and a few clothes. However, Vernon had planned on the commission he would have received from the sale which he didn't get and had to tell Dudley that it was off until next month. Dudley threw a fit, screamed his dad didn't love him and stormed off to brood."

"It had been a bad week all around as Dudley had gotten in trouble and caught dead to right so it couldn't be blamed on me like it usually was. Vernon had to bribe a few people on the police force, again his usual way of fixing things. He had to pay in cash and thus Aunt Petunia hadn't done the shopping yet because she was waiting for the housekeeping money which she wouldn't get until he was sure of the big sale. Vernon had drunk the last of the scotch – that's a Muggle version of fire whiskey – and it was late at night."

"I heard him coming to my cupboard making all sorts of threats. He pulled me out and started slapping me around as usual shouting that it was my fault that he couldn't give his family all of the things he wanted to give them – a big lie as he was getting money from the Muggle government for my care and Dumbledore was paying him £1,000 or G200 a month for my 'upbringing.' It was my fault as I was responsible for making him less than a man. The next thing I knew, he broke the bottle in half, ripped off my clothes and yelled that if his manhood was being ruined by me he would make sure I would never be a man."

A gasp was heard from the crowd one of the loudest coming from Hermione Granger.

"The next thing I knew he had cut off my…penis. He then passed out. I managed to staunch the bleeding and then I passed out. I know now that my magic saved my life – as usual – so that I didn't bleed to death. My Aunt came down the next morning, screamed her head off and woke up both Vernon and me. My penis was still on the floor all bloody and shriveled but – much to my surprise and delight – I had another one. My magic had grown it back overnight."

"Fortunately for me, they didn't know that it had and thought that I had finally been "taught a real lesson" and just made me clean up the mess. Wisely they never told Dudley otherwise he would have taunted me and showed my 'lesson' to his friends."

"Then I went off to Hogwarts and hit puberty. Imagine my surprise when during my third year I started my period. I bled from my penis and I was so scared that I actually went to Madam Pomfrey for help. She did an exam, the first full one I ever had due to Dumbledore's orders, and that was how I found out. She took a big risk treating me because Dumbledore had her under all sorts of oaths and the like. She taught me a spell used by prostitutes. The day your period starts you cast the spell and bleed it all out at once. She also taught me a contraceptive charm, one that lasted for a year just in case…."

The woman stopped as telling this to everyone, finally making it public was taking a toll on her. She thought it would help to reveal a small but really big part of the abuse done to her but once she started it hit her that people now knew something she had had to keep hidden her entire life. Still she had to finish what she started and she bravely continued on.

"She taught me the contraceptive charm just in case…I was raped. If it was ever revealed that I was female than - as she told me and I later found out it was true – ANY Pureblood male could rape me and claim me as his since, due to my Mother being a Muggleborn, I wasn't 'pure' enough and lacked legal recourse. She hinted that I had more money that I was led to believe. Dumbledore had spelled all of the teachers to not tell me anything, especially things I really needed to know. Therefore, I was fair game for a fortune hunter or even a Pureblood who just wanted to do me harm and 'own me.'"

People started talking among themselves, the news media was going insane and the SM had to have the Aurors stun and/or silence a few people before things calmed enough for the lady to continue.

"My greatest fear at that point was that a Slytherin, Snape or worst of all, a Weasley would do the deed. Slytherins because they were Slytherins, Snape to finally avenge himself against James and/or Sirius Black and the Weasleys to own me and all that I possessed. If it was Ron, the most likely contender, I would have killed myself if I couldn't kill him first."

Although silenced Ron wasn't stunned and jump out of his seat and tried to make his way towards the witness box, shaking his fist and mouthing was he was going to do once he got his hands on the witness. He was quickly stunned and magically bound and dragged to the side of the room.

"Dumbledore made it so that the Weasleys were the only family, the only 'friends' I was allowed to have. Everybody in the school knew it and I did since first year. However, there was nothing I could do about it except pretend to like them all. Now that I can finally tell the truth, I will openly say that I hate them as they are the most disgusting excuses for noble human beings. I've met Death Eaters who are nicer and more merciful than that true filth."

Once again the court room erupted in voices and Molly had to be physically restrained.

"The only 'breaks' I've had while at Hogwarts were the three real friends I managed to make."

Hermione smiled at this thinking – no knowing – that she was at least one of them. But as usual when it concerned Harry Potter, she was wrong.

"I 'officially' met Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express starting my fifth year. Unofficially I met her at the end of my second year when she was brought to the Infirmary after her dear housemates decided they needed to hurt someone and not get punished for it. It is an open secret tradition in the 'House of the Wise' that one of the first years is chosen as the scapegoat and remains so in their year until graduation. Su Li was the scapegoat in my year and Luna was in her year. Ask any Ravenclaw who attended Hogwarts since the 1950's and if they are honest they will confirm this fact."

"I was keeping watch over Hermione because she had been petrified by the basilisk – again it is in my deposition – and met Luna. We became fast but secret friends as we both had so much in common. She and her father helped me for the rest of my time at Hogwarts and I understood and forgave him when he tried to turn us in during the 'quest' we were on during 1997-98. I learned so much from her in our secret meetings. She was and still is the best female friend I have."

Hermione's jaw dropped about a foot. This couldn't be Harry as that was A GREAT, BIG LIE. _**Everybody**_ knew that she was and always had been Harry's best female friend.

"Luna sensed that I was female and she helped me learn how to be a girl. She even suggested I _'develop a crush on Cho Chang'_ for appearances sake. She also explained that was probably why Fleur Delacour's Veela charms didn't work on me."

"Unfortunately, the love potions that the Weasleys were slipping me to 'love, adore and lust' after Ginny were the real reason I dated her. Luna gave me an antidote but I still had to carry on to prevent discovery and the day I had a 'real reason' to break up with her was a joyous day for me."

"My other secret friend was also female but didn't know or if she did she never mentioned it. I won't reveal her name as even today she still fears reprisals from the 'Dumbledore Faction' but I know she is a true friend. Just so you know it wasn't Hermione Granger."

"Neville, my husband, was my other friend. He NEVER knew I was female until we met at University. We'd meet in the bathroom in the middle of the night after making sure Ron, Dean and Seamus were sound asleep. He'd then teach me about my heritage and place in the world and some of the things I should have been taught but wasn't and if Dumbledore had any say in the matter, would never know."

"Other than those three, I never had a true friend at Hogwarts and other than Poppy Pomfrey never received any help or consideration from any teacher. I know they were under oaths, but there are always ways to get around such things which Poppy proved when she kept my secret and helped me. I state now that I will never forgive any of them, especially Minerva McGonagall. In fact her I curse her and hope she burns in Hell for the many sins she committed against me and many other students during her time at Hogwarts."

McGonagall was not present as she had no need to be and Hogwarts had one more week left in the term. However, since Hermione was present she would be outraged on _her favorite teacher's_ behalf. But Hermione knew that McGonagall would hear about it and she intended to be the first to comfort her and apologize for this…this…imposter's lies.

"I tried to escape from Dumbledore's clutches but even after he had died, he had left arrangements that I was still a prisoner and had a duty to do. I could only escape after I had 'died' when Voldemort killed me in the forest. Technically I was dead and all of the dark – yes DARK – magic Dumbledore had cast on me was negated by my death. I was told this by the expert I managed to talk with before the 'hunt' began. That was the reason I managed to escape and stay free because my death left me 'clean' and I fled for my very life and FREEDOM before I could be respelled. Just ask Kingsley Shacklebolt – under Veritaserum – as he can confirm it."

"Does anybody have any questions for the witness – other than the press?" the SM asked.

Although she was silenced Hermione jumped up waved her arms like a windmill and pointed to her mouth until the SM nodded and an Auror unspelled her. She was granted the floor by the SM as she was a part of the trial process and had given evidence against the Weasleys so no doubt whatever she said would be in support. He was very wrong.

Guess who the other secret female best friend is?


	6. Chapter 6 - Hurt Feelings

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Hurt Feelings

The SM might have believed that Hermione would be a sympathetic witness but Flora knew differently. The moment the SM had Hermione unsilenced and publically granted the right to ask questions, the woman had nearly flown down to face the Judges and the first thing she said (loudly) was "This so-called woman is a FAKE!"

A slightly smiling Flora asked, although already knowing the answer, "Why do you say that Hermione?"

"That's Mrs. Granger-Weasley to you – FAKE!"

"Oh do pontificate on your theory" Flora replied "But you can't say it was because the WORLD KNEW" Flora insinuated using finger quotes "that you were Harry Potter's 'best female friend who knew him better than he knew himself'."

Flora noticed to her amusement that Hermione was turning a shade of Vernon Dursley red, which in her opinion expressed more rage and was a more esthetically pleasing color of fury than the infamous Weasley red they were all so familiar with. She also knew that "Mount St. Hermione" was about to erupt and spew out not only wrath but insults and the inaccurate facts which she believed as gospel because Dumbledore had told her they were true.

Harry/Flora knew that although Hermione was a very intelligent and well-read person (or had been before she married into the Weasley family) she only read and formed opinions which suited her personal agenda or were the views of Albus Dumbledore who she had really worshipped.

The fact that he always flattered her massive ego and praised her "astounding talent for immediately grasping the facts which took others much too long to understand (such as the highly intelligent Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick and that other Muggleborn prodigy, Lily Evans)" had only cinched the fact that Hermione Jane Granger believed in her own infallibility and even the Weasleys (at least Molly, Ron and Ginny) and their constant belittlement of her talents, abilities and intellect had not completely quelled the woman's spirit and belief in herself.

On one hand, Harry/Flora was happy to see that some of the old Hermione was unconquered. Sometimes Hermione's attitude and need to control the situation and force her views on people had been annoying but sometimes amusing in his/her opinion. But that was part of Hermione's unique personality and which made her the girl that Harry/Flora had known…and really liked.

Deep inside Flora knew that Hermione was a good person and, as much as she had been able considering Dumbledore controlled her, she was "Harry's friend" and in her own way a caring one. As a true friend (which Harry/Flora was) he/she accepted the foibles of a friend, even if they didn't agree with them. But for self-preservation, Harry/Flora had had to leave Hermione behind when Harry escaped because the girl was too entrenched in Dumbledore's web and wouldn't have believed him

Harry/Flora had often felt sorry for the girl but knew that in her heart of hearts Hermione did think that she was "helping Dumbledore help, guide and keep Harry Potter on the path of the Light" because she had worshipped Dumbledore and always would despite any revelations which cast him in a bad light.

Flora's musing was interrupted by the explosion of Hermione's rage which further increased when the woman noticed the very slight smile on Flora's face and misinterpreted the reminiscence for condescension.

Hermione's vitriolic tirade had gladden not only the press but the Weasleys and had it been possible, considering they were bound and silenced, Ron and Molly just might have applauded and urged Hermione on to more destructive (to her at least) ranting. The "Terrible Two" (the nickname Hermione referred to Ron and Molly in her mind – the only privacy she still had) had a moment of hope that Hermione might give them a respite or failing that, incriminate herself and join them in their punishments instead of getting another chance at life. Seeing her completely destroying herself was one of the fondest wishes of the Terrible Two.

Just when Hermione was about to really dig herself a hole with her words which she would never be able to retract, she was saved by someone hitting her in the back with a freezing spell which rendered Hermione totally still but conscious. Mercifully it kept Hermione in a standing position instead of her falling (hard and painfully) to the marble floor. It had been cast by the eldest daughter of the former French Minister of Magic who was now serving as one of the Judges.

Fleur Delacour, a Veela and formerly a Weasley, was coming very close to losing her temper, the results of which would be disastrous at any time but truly _inconvenient_ in this situation. With great effort she managed to keep her composure.

The sound of photographs being taken and the quills of the press furiously writing were heard and everybody was on edge expecting a fight of epic portions. They were to be disappointed as Fleur merely approached the frozen woman and as gently as possible, tried to calm her down.

"Hermione, you were a friend of Harry Potter, but not the best female friend or even the second. That was me" Fleur said. Had Hermione been able to move her eyes they would have widened considerably and had she been able to talk she would dispute it vehemently. Fleur knew that and explained why – hoping the woman would finally understand.

"Harry liked you and considered you a friend, but you were too entrenched in the worship of authority, especially Dumbledore. That old #$*#$Y &&^ had you so under his power that you reported every detail of Harry's life. I heard that you had even sworn on your life and magic that you would tell Dumbledore everything Harry said to you even if he swore you to secrecy and Harry knew it. He knew that _**you sincerely thought that you were helping Dumbledore help Harry and keeping him on the path of the Light**_ , so that was why Harry could never fully trust you. Besides you wouldn't have believed Harry if he told you he was a girl because 'everyone knew' that Harry Potter was a boy because Dumbledore said so!"

"After the Tournament was over and I graduated, I got a job at Gringotts not only to improve my English - or to chase after Bill – but to spy on the Ministry for their denial of Voldie's return but also on Albus Dumbledore. It was then after I joined the Order as an auxiliary – not as a full member as I didn't want to swear a solemn oath to Dumbledore – and had more access to Harry, that I realized he was a girl. I helped him as much as I could, especially when he escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts."

My father 'handled the Goblins' who were trying to 'rip him off' for the dragon incident and steal as much of his fortunes that they could. That was how Harry was able to claim his Lordships. A deal was made to keep everything secret from the Weasleys and Kingsley and Harry was _finally_ able to begin the life he/she _should have always had_."

While Fleur was explaining, Hermione wasn't really listening as she wondered how Harry, let alone Fleur, knew about her oath, but she'd worm it out of somebody if she had to cast an Imperious on them!

Fleur noticed that Hermione was thinking her own thoughts and basically ignoring the explanations she was being given and then began to lose her temper and again had to take a breath and calm down. Fleur had never liked Hermione – she felt sorry for her many times but couldn't like her – because of how she had sided with Molly and Ginny to make her life miserable before she married Bill. After the "dirty deed was done" as her marriage was referred to by Hermione, the then girl simply tried to ignore her.

Throughout their respective marriages they maintained a "polite" relationship with each other but a few times Fleur gave a form of sisterly comfort to Hermione during the many rocky times of her marriage. But when push came to shove, Hermione always sided with Molly and Ginny when they castigated the Veela because any attempt of siding with Fleur would be considered a traitorous act on Hermione's part. The witch had to carefully choose her battles if she wanted to survive in the Weasley family. Fleur always felt hurt but understood as even a Gryffindor could be a coward to survive.

Flora knew what was happening and sighed because Hermione would never accept what she didn't believe could be true, especially if it was but went against her beliefs. In some ways she had never had a chance to live her own life, much like Harry, because Dumbledore had a use for her. That was why Hermione could never be a friend to Flora.

"Your Honors" Flora began "I think Ms. Granger-Weasley is just rambling away and just stubbornly refuses to believe the overwhelming evidence produced and verified by experts and magical oaths. Can we please continue with the trial?"

Fleur very nicely levitated Hermione back to her seat but wouldn't unfreeze her until after Flora left the building – just in case she snapped and tried to cause trouble.

A few more things were done such as reading the reports of the "Weasley experts" and then the judges left to decide the verdict. Court was adjourned until the verdict was decided. The judges didn't take long as it had always been a foregone conclusion that due to the evidence, the Weasleys and Kingsley Shacklebolt were all guilty, much more than the others involved.

Flora and Neville left and would not return, although Luna, Draco and Fleur went back to hear the verdict. All things considered, Flora didn't want to be there for the sentencing and especially for the onslaught of the press asking their questions and further violating her space and her life. She and Neville immediately left for the U.S.A and "home" where they would go into seclusion until it all blew over. They estimated it would take a year or more for the interest to die down especially after Flora's auto-biography was published, read and discussed.

According to Luna, it had only taken the judges half an hour to make their decision but it was deciding the punishment which took so long. Poor Daniel Granger was going to be denied his dearest wish as although he deserved it for many reasons, Ron was not given the death penalty. Instead, all Weasleys (except Charlie who was innocent of his family's schemes and crimes), Kingsley and several other persons were granted mercy – of a sort.

Azkaban was considered too good for them, especially since the Dementors were gone. Although the living conditions were improved, very slightly, your wand was confiscated but you still had your magic and lived in a magical environment. Therefore, the guilty had their magic permanently bound and were sent to a remote _Muggle_ prison in the wilds of Australia. Not only was the prison in a desolate and harsh place, only the very worse inmates were sent there. A smaller but separate prison for females was near the main prison and it was a veritable hell hole as the female of the species is the more dangerous and crueler, especially when they have nothing left to lose.

It was a very good thing that poor Arthur had died ten years ago. He had never agreed to the doppelgänger but was shouted down by his entire family and ordered by Kingsley to "keep your mouth shut and obey or else!" Molly had screamed that it was Dumbledore's will that Harry (if he somehow survived) was to become an Auror, marry Ginny and pop out heirs. There was a nasty rumor that his demise had not been natural as he was considered a loose cannon.

James Sirius, Albus and Lily Luna were innocent victims. Their biological fathers were contacted (secretly to prevent further scandal) and asked to claim their children. None of them would, so James Sirius went to live with Charlie and Albus and Lily Luna were sent to another, much smaller school which Charlie paid for. They changed their names and dyed their Weasley red hair a dark brown. After graduation they and James would never return to Britain.

Hermione was forced to have counseling with a court-ordered Muggleborn psychiatrist, who was paid for by the court but in reality, Flora footed the bill. She owed that much to her first female friend. She eventually came to terms with her life and was given a much better job at the Ministry. She rose to be Assistant Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Ernie MacMillian. She was only an Assistant Undersecretary due to her enthusiasm for certain things such as freeing house elves who didn't want to be free as well as still trying to change all the things she thought wrong with the Magical World but weren't. Some things never change, but at least she had a good and fairly relevant job and had reconciled with her parents.

Telling her tale had been liberating, but also heartbreaking, for Flora but it had to be done as she truly couldn't get on with her life until the evil of Dumbledore and his manipulations were finally and truthfully revealed. When it concerned the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" Flora could only think what Shakespeare had Marc Anthony said at Caesar's funeral oration in the play _Julius Caesar_ :

"The evil that men do lives after them;

The good is oft interrèd with their bones."

It had been the opposite with Dumbledore as the evil he had done had never been revealed – until now. Flora considered it the best and noblest thing she had ever done - setting the truth free.

The End

P.S.: Sorry for the delay but I've been sick, the computer was taken to the "shop" twice, the holidays reared their ugly, time-consuming and tiring selves and I had to get a "procedure" done on my knee. Hoped you all had good holidays!


End file.
